<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knifeplay by UncomfortableLutherStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103675">Knifeplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortableLutherStan/pseuds/UncomfortableLutherStan'>UncomfortableLutherStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Hargreeves-centric, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Knifeplay, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Sexy Times, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, crepes are fucking good, diego's into that shit, like a baby deer, vanya is tiny and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortableLutherStan/pseuds/UncomfortableLutherStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego and Vanya have a good time</p><p>[i can't write smut]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, vanya hargreeves/leonard peabody - mentioned, viego - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knifeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanya couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep most nights since getting off her medication. The pills made her tired and everything feel blurry, hence why she would try to sleep as much as possible. But now? Vanya went to bed late and woke up early, embracing a day that didn't drag on, which is why she was up in the kitchen making crepes at 3 am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya wasn't good at cooking exactly, but she knew how to make enough to get by and crepes were her speciality. Flour, milk, eggs and sugar was pretty hard to fuck up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing the stack of crepes, Vanya stacked them up on a plate, looking for utensils. Sighing, Vanya realized that the only clean knives were Diego's. He hadn't talked to her since the failed apocalypse and she wasn't going to touch that topic with a ten foot pole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some difficulty, Vanya ate her food without a fork, mulling over how she was going to break the ice with her favorite sibling. She played with the sleeve of her oversized sweater, watching the syrup congeal on the plate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should probably clean this up…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vanya thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dishes were easy to clean despite the syrup, the only problem was that the rarely used crepe pan was stored in the cupboard high above the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being 4'11" came with many, many disadvantages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya pushed a chair up against the stove, the heavy wood scraping against the tiles before she climbed up onto it, trying to lift the pan into the cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still just a bit too short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya huffed and stood up on her tiptoes, shoving the pan into the cupboard. The pan teetered on the brink of the cupboard before falling out and crashing loudly onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego had already heard noises coming from the basement when the pan hit the floor. He was always suspicious of sounds at night, but Hazel and Cha Cha's break-in had set him on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid down the banister, something he had done almost everyday since childhood so he'd become able to do it almost silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Diego landed on the basement floor, he focused on the place the sound had come from and threw the knife, curving it around the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a squeak of fear and the sound of someone stumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oww!" Vanya yelled as the knife pinned her sweater to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego felt a sharp stab of panic in his stomach and opened the kitchen door. "Vanya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pinned to the wall by the knife in her sweater shoulder, her feet hanging about a centimeter above the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing uncomfortably, she waved at Diego. "Hey Diego…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and pulled the knife out of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya fell forward, landing against Diego's chest provoking her to grab his shoulders to keep from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego froze, his train of thought interrupted by the tiny woman clinging to him. Her hands were tiny compared to his and her face was pressed against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya hesitated before pulling away from Diego. She was smiling. "Did you think I was a burglar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at a point slightly above her head. "I mean, you can never be too careful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister laughed, pushing her long black hair out of her face. Diego glanced at her lips briefly before looking away. He didn't remember them looking like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya shrugged off her now ripped sweater, revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath it. Diego blinked, shoving his hands into his pajama bottom pockets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diego?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her face, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light hint of blush was appearing on Vanya’s cheeks. “Um… You’re good at sewing, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I guess.” He was surprised that she remembered that. When they were kids, he used to help Grace fix their uniforms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you help me fix this?” Vanya held up her sweater, showing him the ripped open shoulder. “I mean, since it’s your fault…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem. I can do it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny girl broke into a big smile and Diego’s stomach flipped. Why was his sister making him feel like this? He didn’t even like her that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya walked in front of Diego as they walked up the staircase which he appreciated more than he should have. The shift of Vanya’s hips, the waistband of her boxers peeking out of her sweatpants, her small waist, the way she looked so tiny and delicate but could kill you without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That enticed Diego way more than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity later, they were both sitting on Diego’s bed; Diego digging through his sewing kit and Vanya watching him with rapt interest, her legs crossed in front of her and her hands folded in her lap. Once he had threaded a needle, Diego started stitching up the hole in the sweater as Vanya watched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good with your hands,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego almost choked and looked up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya blushed harder than he’d ever seen anyone blush. “I mean uh- with sewing and the knives and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s totally what I thought you meant,” Diego replied, the hint of a sarcastic smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and punched him playfully on the shoulder, sending a spike of some unexplainable feeling through his body. Maybe Diego did like Vanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered slightly and rubbed her arm awkwardly. “Your room is so much colder than anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego instantly pulled his pajama shirt over his head and handed it to Vanya. “Take it, I like the cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya hesitated before pulling the shirt over her head. It was way too big and she had to push back the sleeves to use her hands. “Thanks Gogo.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the sound of her childhood nickname for him. “No problem, Vananya split.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed lightly and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I missed you, you know that? You were always my favourite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego looked away from Vanya, trying to hide how much her touch was affecting him so he could finish sewing her sweater. She smirked and moved closer to Diego, noticing his hands tighten on the sweater. She moved to rest her hand on his hip, playing with the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “You’re still my favourite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego smiled slightly, looking down at Vanya. “Yeah?” He could smell her coconut shampoo and the fabric softener Grace used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Vanya pressed a kiss to Diego’s jawline, sending electricity through his body. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting his legs to hide the tent forming in his pants, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Is it fucked up if I used to fantasize about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya blushed. “No, I did too. About you, I mean. I didn’t think about me fucking myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego laughed lightly and rested his hand on the curve of her waist, the damaged sweater completely forgotten. “You’re gorgeous so I’d understand if you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked away in embarrassment and her eyes rested on the obvious erection in Diego’s pajama pants. Smirking, Vanya moved to straddle his thighs, her ass resting a few inches away from his cock. “What did you fantasize about doing to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I always wanted to like… fuck you while holding a knife to your throat." Vanya didn't respond and he internally kicked himself. That was definitely way too much way too fast. But Vanya smiled mischievously and picked up one of the knives of Diego's bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like one of these knives?" She shifted her hips forward so the curve of her ass was resting on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego's breath hitched and he gripped Vanya's thigh. "Yeah. I just… I liked the idea of you being under my control."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, running her fingers over the contours of Diego's chest before pressing another kiss to his jaw. "I think I'd like that too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted her face up and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. “You have syrup on your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya giggled and kissed him again. “You’re adorable.” She lifted up the bottom of the shirt she had borrowed and pulled it over her head. The undeniable sexiness of it was countered by her long black hair falling in front of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Diego pushed Vanya’s hair out of her face, tucking the shiny locks behind her ears. “You’re beautiful.” He glanced down at her chest and smiled before pressing a kiss to her collarbone. “So beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya scrunched her nose and poked his shoulder. “Pervert~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m disgusting,” Diego replied sarcastically, sliding his hands up to rest on the curve of her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny violinist laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. “It’s okay, I still like you, even if you’re awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands to rest on the back of Vanya’s bra. “Can I…?” She nodded and Diego unbuckled the bra before sliding it off her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breasts were about a B cup and soft, perky and incredibly pale with light pink nipples which had already started to harden from the slightly cold air in Diego’s bedroom. His erection was now very obvious, pressed against Vanya’s still clothed leg. Vanya bit her lip awkwardly and laughed. “No one’s seen me shirtless since, well… Leonard. Or um, Harold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego felt a stab of protective anger mixed with a hint of possessiveness. “He definitely didn’t deserve that,” he said, the anger apparent in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya blushed and squeaked softly as Diego moved her off his lap and onto the bed. "I think I'm the only person who deserves to see your body." His voice had shifted from angry to darkly amorous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya turned bright red and giggled. "Yes sir~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego smirked and climbed on top of her, his legs pinning hers to the mattress as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Vanya's soft pale stomach. She inhaled softly, her stomach shifting to reveal the waistband of her boxers. Sliding his fingers under the waistband of her sweatpants, Diego started pulling them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once her pants were off, Vanya got up on her elbows, blushing slightly. "You can, uh cut off my underwear if you want. I have lots of pairs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego smirked and pressed a kiss to her knee before grabbing the knife Vanya left on the bed. "That is literally the sexiest thing you have ever said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled as Diego slid the knife up her thigh before he cut open the side of her boxers. “I think you just have a knife fetish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because knives are sexy. Everyone likes knives.” He slid the slashed up remains of Vanya’s boxers off of her. “Wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya turned bright red and crossed her legs. “I’m sorry, I know I should have shaved, I just didn’t expect this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, no.” Diego moved her legs to lie flat again and pressed a kiss to the patch of soft brown hair between her legs. “I love a natural woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s breath hitched. “Sweet talker.” Her words broke off when Diego’s tongue pressed against the wet slit of her cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his tongue inside her, licking the inside of Vanya's pussy as she gasped softly, curling her toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Diego-" Vanya choked out before cutting herself off with a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego licked up to Vanya's clitoris and pressed a kiss to it before trailing his teeth over it gently, dragging a whimper out of her. Vanya clenched her fists in Diego's shoulder length hair, pushing his head down against her dripping cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop, please," she whined, bucking her hips against Diego's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed another kiss to her clit before pulling his head up and grabbing the knife off the bed. Vanya whimpered at the loss of Diego's mouth and sat up, her long black hair falling over her tits. "What are you gonna go with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a finger to her lips before kissing them. "You don't get to ask questions, Vanny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya giggled but watched Diego intently as he started sliding off his pajama pants and underwear. His erection sprang free, hard and leaking precum from the tip and Vanya blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See something you like?" Diego asked, dropping his underwear and pants on the floor and pressing the flat side of his knife to the inside of Vanya's milky white thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed harder and looked away. "Shut up, Hargreeves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego smiled his characteristic half smile and climbed onto Vanya's thighs before pressing the flat side of the knife to her throat. "God, you look so fucking hot underneath me." His voice was somewhere between a hiss and a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya gripped Diego's shoulders tightly, bucking her hips against his cock. "Just fuck me already," she choked out, her voice strained slightly from the knife against her windpipe. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>